The response time of a display is typically described as the time it takes for the luminance to go from its start value to 90% of the targeted value. Displays that are inherently slow, for example an LCD display, often utilize compensation techniques to assure the aimed pixel luminance is reached within a certain time limit. For example, one such technique includes overdriving the pixels to make sure the compensation is sufficient in all situations, but such compensation may cause undesirable effects, such as flicker and/or inconsistent edge brightness. Certain types of displays, such as those used for medical diagnosis, may have more stringent requirements. For example, in tomography it is common to scroll quickly through an image collection in what is known as a cine loop. In such instances, it may be desirable to update the display image as quickly as possible in order to preserve image quality. Image compensation, such as that described in Barco patent application WO2010092130 to Kimpe et al., may be used to adjust for temporal response limitations of displays.
In addition, the US Food and Drug Administration requires that, for displays used for medical diagnostic purposes, compensation is to be performed continuously throughout the display lifetime, and the effectiveness of the compensation must be demonstrable throughout the lifetime of the display. Demonstrating the effectiveness of image compensation typically requires testing the display in its end location.
It would be preferable if there were a system and/or method that enabled easy assessment of temporal response of a display.